Sunlight Dream
by SamanthaThonus
Summary: Naruko is a confused girl only striving to be accepted by the others. She thinks she'll be alone for the rest of her life but will one raven change that? Sorrrrry Im bad at summaries but rated M for later chapters :3
1. It's a Hard Knock Life

**Hey guysss so i know i havent been writing for a while and this is my first Naruko x Sasuke thingyy but I really hope you guys like it.**

**Comment and yeah**

**Disclaimer I dont own these characters.**

**Oh and SHANKS FOR READING :D**

Naruko sat in class wondering why she had even come to school in the first place. Everyone hated her because of what was sealed inside of her when she was a baby and their opinions weren't going to change just because she was 5'7 with long flowing blond hair, crystal blue eyes and a filled out body. It actually gave the other girls of Konoha High a reason to hate her more. It was just absolutely wonderful. It's not like she cared though. She was determined to be Hokage and petty High school jealousy was not about to stop her.

"Naruko, would you like to pay attention or shall I leave you in your thoughts?" Kakashi asked.

"I am paying attention. " Naruko hissed out and Kakashi sighed and began teaching again.

Everyone in her class was people she had known since she was a child going through ninja school. There was Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Shino, TenTen, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Sai. Out of all those people Gaara had been the only one that was ever nice to her because he shared the same pain as her. Inside him was a monster sealed away and sometimes the two would meet up and just talk about things which she enjoyed more then she would ever admit. She hated being alone yet it seemed it was going to be just her and Iruka for a while.

Iruka was her father. Well adoptive father. She never knew her real father or mother but she figured they were just like all the other people and hated her because of what was inside of her. She was glad Iruka had found her. He was kind and always gave her what she needed the most, love and support. He was there when she bought her first training bra and her first thong and he was even there when she got her period and watched YouTube videos on what to do. He had even went to the store and picked out Tampons with her. He was the best father she could've ever asked for. As long as she still had him everything would be okay.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the worksheet that was just passed out and realized she had no clue on what the hell they were doing. She sighed frustrated and looked at the board and saw the notes and then automatically understood. She was a smart girl and had an amazing mind when it came to comprehending new ideas and ways of thinking. She looked back down at her worksheet and completed it in about 2 minutes. She looked around and saw only Uchiha and Shikamaru done as well but everyone already knew that they were the top of their class.

"Do you get this?" Ino asked.

Naruko turned to the side and stared at her for a moment in disbelief that Ino had even spoken to her but she caught herself and nodded.

"Basically what you do is, you're trying to predict what to do in situations such as these. You find out your probability of winning and then find a way to execute the plan by using the least amount of energy and saving your chakra. "Naruko spoke slowly to the fellow blond and did the first problem for her.

Ino smiled up at her and said a small thanks and turned back to all her friends and repeated the steps. They all said Oh at the same time meaning they had gotten the concept.

Once everyone finished Kakashi handed out a 500 page packet to each student. But he said he was going to assign partners.

Naruko hated working in partners because the person she was always paired with was disgusted with her and made her do all the work and then just copied the answers.

"Naruko Uzamaki, you're with Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi yelled and then kept going down the pairings.

Naruko looked around to find the black haired boy and spotted him walking towards her with a certain swagger. She had always thought the boy was cute but never really thought twice about talking to him knowing her place in the Konoha High social status. She was certainly the lowest of the low. She found herself looking down at the paper when he finally reached her desk.

"You get this, correct?" Sasuke asked in a condescending tone.

"Yes." Naruko replied not fazed on how obvious it was that he was looking down at her.

"Good then I won't have to help you." Sasuke replied.

"Yep." Naruko spitted out. Her jaw was clenched and her fist began to ball up. She hated when people thought so low of her even though she had dealt with it for so many years.

"Here's what's going to happen, you'll do the first 250 pages of the packet and I'll do the rest. We'll exchange answers 2 days before the packet is due so we won't have to deal with each other. Understood?" Sasuke asked.

"I understand." Naruko replied. She then saw the raven turn around and walk right back to his group of friends. She felt a tear escape her left eye and she wiped it as quickly as possible. Even her crush thought she was an abomination.

She shook it off and gathered her stuff just in time for the bell to ring. She was free. No more school till tomorrow. She walked to Iruka's classroom and gave him a big hug.

"How was your day Sunshine?" Iruka asked with a giant smile on his face.

"It was horrible. I got paired with Sasuke Uchiha on a packet and he treated me like I was some kind of idiot."

"He's the one missing out Koi. Remember that."

Naruko smiled at the nickname Iruka had given her when she was just a little girl. She had been obsessed with Koi fish and whenever Iruka had taken her to the beach she would act like a fish and would only wear her Koi fish bathing suite.

"I know, I know." Naruko said hearing that phrase for the 9 millionth time.

They both walked out of the doors and frowned realizing it was raining. They quickly ran to the car and got in praying they didn't get too wet.

As they left she saw Sasuke sitting on the sidewalk in the pouring rain alone.

"Iruka, stop the car. " Naruko blurted out.

Iruka looked at what she saw and quickly pulled over in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruko yelled.

Sasuke looked up at her with a frown. "Yes?"

"Do you need a ride?" Naruko asked. For someone that was so hated, she had a big heart and always wanted to help people.

"No. Especially not from you." Sasuke hissed.

"Whatever. Sit in the rain. Hope you don't get pneumonia." Naruko replied with a smile and with that Iruka sped off 'accidentally' spraying Sasuke in the process with dirty rain water.

When the two arrived him Iruka patted Naruko on the back for trying to be a good person to those who are cruel to her but making sure she understood that sometimes you just can't be nice at the same time. She smiled up at him knowing what he said was painfully true and she hated the fact that she had such a big heart. She cooked a mean ass dinner that night and finished 100 pages of the packet. She showered, washing away the troubles of the day and went to bed dreaming for a better tomorrow.


	2. Looking Hot, Dangerous

Naruko woke up to her alarm clock and rubbed her eyes gently allowing her body to adjust waking up. Iruka called for her making her aware breakfast was made. She put a bra on and went downstairs to a big plate of mashed potatoes and eggs, her favorite. She devoured the plate and muttered a Thank You to Iruka and trudge up the stairs to get ready. She threw on a pair of jeggings, her red Toms and a red v-neck. She curled the bottom of her hair and put mascara on and left the house waiting for Iruka to get in the car.

When she arrived at school she hurried to first period and realized she was getting funny looks. Then it hit her. She was wearing all her new clothes. Everyone had been used to her wearing baggy pants and baggy shirts with an old pair of beaten down Nikes. No one had really seen her in tight clothing that flattered her body. She let out a small smile to herself and walked into her Psychology class that she had with all guys, including Sasuke. She was literally the only girl.

As she walked in she noticed the stares. Even the teacher was staring. She sat down and opened her book shifting uncomfortably due to the height of male attention.

"You look pretty today Naruko." Rock Lee said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Lee." Naruko replied, also smiling.

For the rest of the class period she would catch each guy taking a glance at her and then looking away. At the end of the period she found her and Sasuke being the last ones in class. As she got up Sasuke grabbed her arm and turned her around so they were face to face only inches apart.

"Lee was right, you do look pretty today." Sasuke said and he left the room not even giving her the chance to thank him for the random and rare compliment. Now that she thought about it, she had never heard Sasuke give any girl a compliment. She brushed it off as the new clothes and walked to second period.

The day seemed to pass quickly and before she knew it Naruko was sitting in fourth period.

"From now on you'll be sitting next to you partner." Kakashi said and everyone moved next to their partner.

Naruko closed her eyes in frustration and got up and moved next to Sasuke who gave her a small smile. She took her seat and the class began our new lesson. The period went by just as fast as all of the other ones and then the bell rung. It was by far the quickest school day Naruko had experienced. Everyone got up out of their seats and left the classroom in a hurry for various reasons. Again it was just Naruko and Sasuke at the end of class.

The raven turned around so quickly that Naruko bumped into him and fell to the ground embarrassed. She frantically started gathering her things and Sasuke bent down to help only getting his hands shoved away.

"I've got it. Sorry I bumped into you." Naruko said harshly. She knew it was useless being nice to someone who looked at you in disgust every day of your life.

"It was my fault." Sasuke whispered.

Naruko looked up at him in wonder why he whispered and found herself locking eyes with him. They stared at each other for what seemed like years but in reality was only a few seconds but it's like when they both saw each other, they really saw each other. She saw the pain in his eyes and the inner battle he was fighting. He saw the sadness and loneliness in her eyes and all the hate he built up inside of him for her washed away in that instant.

"Uh, anyways. I better get going." Naruko shot out, breaking the silence and the lingering gaze the two held. She got up off the ground and speed walked out of the class only to trip and fall before she even got to the hallway.

Sasuke walked over to the pouting girl and held out his hand. Naruko saw the kind gesture and raised her hand to his. He grabbed hers gently an lifted her effortlessly off the ground. She smiled and quickly ran to Iruka's classroom.

"Why are your cheeks all red?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing!" Naruko shouted and turned around blushing even harder.

"Oh okay. " Iruka said being completely oblivious to teenage girl language.

"Hey Dad, I think I'm going to walk home today." Naruko said knowing she needed thinking time.

"Okay, just be home in time for dinner. I'm cooking ramen." Iruka said with a smile.

Naruko nodded and walked out of the school inhaling the freshness of the mountain air. She walked over to the local coffee shop knowing she had about 5 hours to spare and knowing it was only a 20 minute walk home. When she arrived she saw Ino and Sakura sitting down drinking strawberry smoothies. The girls noticed Naruko and waved her over to where they were sitting.

Naruko slowly walked over to them fearing ridicule but only getting polite compliments.

"You look really cute Naruko! Why the sudden change in style?" Sakura asked with a bright genuine smile across her face.

"I didn't want to look like a guy anymore." Naruko stated and heard the girls begin to laugh.

"That's definitely a good reason." Ino giggled out.

Naruko smiled and took a seat at their table.

"You know I never really thought you had any potential but obviously I was wrong." Sakura said.

Naruko winced at the harsh words but simply just nodded.

"You should definitely hang out with us more." Ino said and then the two gave Naruko a small hug and left exchanging numbers.

Naruko grinned to herself and found a funny feeling begin to rise in her stomach. It was the feeling she's strived for years now to achieve. Acceptance. It was the best feeling she could've asked for now that she was nearing her senior year in high school. She pulled out her 500 page packet and started the last of it. She sighed knowing that the only contact her and Sasuke would ever have again from now on is the exchanging of their packets. It sucked.

"Naruko?"

Naruko looked up at the familiar voice calling her name. It was no one other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hi." Naruko said in a weird childish voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I just didn't feel like going home yet. What about you?" Naruko asked pleasantly surprised by their ease in holding a conversation.

"No one's at my house anyways so it's not like it matters whether I'm there or I'm here." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh." Naruko said understanding exactly how he felt. She remembered the days before Iruka adopted her in the foster home. She cringed and left her past in her past and returned back to the present.

Sasuke looked at the sky and closed his eyes relaxing his face making all the stress leave his face. The hardly noticeable bags fade away and his tense posture completely diminish.

Naruko examined his entire body that very minute and realized how beautiful the sacred Uchiha really was. She stopped herself from developing an even bigger crush on the raven and looked back at her packet.

"Do you want to work on it together?" Sasuke asked, slowly opening his eyes to see the blonde hard at work with her pencil in her mouth looking intensely at the problems obviously deep in thought.

She looked up at Sasuke and saw him looking at her and blushed. "No, we can just exchange it like you said yesterday." She said knowing not to cave to the sudden niceness.

"Oh okay." Sasuke said a little surprised she turned him down. He had never been turned down before and found it a bit awkward.

The two sat there, not talking, for another hour and Naruko barely noticed Sasuke leave. He hadn't even said goodbye and she honestly didn't care. She finished her part of the packet and left straight for home just remembering how beautiful his face was.


	3. Breaking Odds and Stealing Hearts

**Hey guys ! I don't want you guys to think I'm being shallow with this fanfiction. Im being realistic and as much as you hate to admit it, stuff like this really happens in an average high school.**

**but i hope you guys like it (:**

**comment please and enjoyy!**

It was a warm Friday in Konoha and Naruko stepped out of the shower feeling like it was going to be a good day. She dried her hair and straightened it leaving it down instead of her usual pigtails. She actually decided to do cat eye make-up on her face and even added a bit of pink lip gloss. She slipped on a pair of white shorts over her tan skin and a bright orange shirt that clung in all the right places. She put on white Vans and decided she'd walk to school because she had woken up so early. She left a note for Iruka and walked out of the house feeling how beautiful the day actually was. She smiled at the passerby's and said the casual good morning to those who said it to her. She grabbed breakfast at Ichiraku's and then headed off to school.

When she began walking through the halls she got more funny looks and she figured everyone was once again adjusting to the idea that Naruko Uzamaki was indeed a girl with curves. She smiled at everyone and waved at a couple boys.

"Naruko!" Ino and Sakura shouted and the blonde turned around letting her hair twirl catching the sunlight and sparkling like she was an angel. Everyone gasped at her beauty but she just saw it as she turned around too slow.

"Yeah?" Naruko asked.

"Come sit with us at lunch today!" They said in sync.

Naruko nodded and slipped inside first period. She received more looks from the boys and sat down in her seat. She saw Gaara get up and come sit next to her.

"You're looking mighty fine these days my lady." He said in an old western voice and the two giggled.

"Thanks Sheriff Gaara." She teased and the two continued laughing.

"So what's with the change?" Gaara asked hinting at the new clothes.

"I just want to be a normal accepted teenager. You of all people should know what that feeling feels like." Naruko said, softening her voice knowing they were both touching on a touchy subject.

"Yeah, I understand and I'm happy for you." Gaara said cheerfully.

They continued their small chit chat until the bell rang and class began. Again, the day seemed to go by so fast that Naruko hadn't even noticed it was lunch. It was her first time going to the cafeteria since freshman year and she was nervous. She walked through the cafeteria doors and everyone turned their heads towards her. A lot of people gaped and she heard the escalating whispers. She put her head down in embarrassment and scurried over to Sakura and Ino.

"Quite an entrance there Naruko." Ino said with a smile on her face teasing her in a friendly matter.

"I suppose so." Naruko replied and noticed there were still many people staring at her. She brushed it off and returned to the conversation.

"Where do you get your clothes at Naruko?" Hinata asked.

"Forever 21 and H&M." Naruko replied. "I shop online too, but that's mostly for my shoes."

"They're so cute! What size pants are you?" TenTen asked.

"I'm a size 3." Naruko said with a smile. She was proud of her body.

"OMG! Me too!" Sakura shouted.

"What cup size are you?" Ino asked.

"34 D." Naruko replied a little uncomfortable. She saw Ino look down at her boobs and cover them with her hands.

"Holy crap Naruko!" Sakura said and all the girls laughed.

They continued talking about clothes and their favorite stores and Naruko began to understand the social working of their group. It was obvious Ino and Sakura were the leaders and Temari, Hinata and TenTen were their additions. She had also figured out that Temari and Shikamaru were together, Hinata and Shino were together, Ino had a crush on Sai; TenTen was in love with Neji but wouldn't admit it to save her life, Sakura had a thing for Gaara and apparently they all thought Sasuke was gay.

Naruko reminded herself to urge Gaara to ask Sakura out on some sort of a date when she saw him Monday and then the lunch bell rang and it was time to go to 3rd period. It flew by fast and word spread around that Naruko Uzamaki was officially available to talk to.

When Naruko walked into 4th period she was greeted by her new friends and the guys waved as well, all accept Sasuke. He sat in his seat quietly listening to music. Naruko nudged him and she saw Sasuke stir and open his eyes taking out his ear buds in the process. He checked out Naruko head to toe and made it obvious. He licked his lips and slowly parted his mouth breathing, "Yes Naruko?"

She froze. The way her name sounded in his mouth made her melt in an instant and she felt her knees weaken. "I finished the packet. Or at least my part." She felt herself trip over her words and she quickly took her seat afraid she was going to fall if she didn't.

"Oh okay. Do you think you could come over after school and we'll trade answers? I'm done too." Sasuke replied in that velvety tone of his.

"Yeah. Sure." Naruko said trying to sound the least bit calm. She turned towards the board feeling Sasuke's gaze lingering on her body. She tried shaking it off but completely failed. She heard her heart pounding rapidly and started taking deep breaths and just tried to be calm.

After class ended Sasuke met Naruko in front of the school after she told Iruka where she was going.

"Hey." The raven said, giving the blond a genuine smile.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Naruko replied shifting her bag in her other hand. She saw Sasuke pull out his phone and heard him calling for their family car. It wasn't a secret the Uchiha's had so much money that when you cut one of them they wouldn't start bleeding, you'd see change pour out of their veins.

The car arrived in a matter of minutes and Sasuke opened the door gesturing for Naruko to step inside. Naruko blushed at his chivalrousness and got in the car smelling the freshly redone leather and the strong cologne of someone who was in the car already. She turned her head and saw Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He was in his senior year of Harvard business school or so the papers had said so Naruko assumed he was visiting his family.

"What are you doing Itachi?" Sasuke asked with irritation lining his voice.

"Just visiting brother. Who's this pretty little thing?" Itachi asked, looking Naruko over.

"My name is Naruko Uzamaki and I'm NOT some pretty little thing." Naruko barked. She was not about to be degraded as a woman.

"My apologies Miss. Uzamaki." Itachi said in a low voice. " Now brother, did you invite her for dinner?"

"No. She's just coming over to work on a packet." Sasuke stated. His voice was filled with outright rage at this point and Naruko noticed how tense the air seemed to get.

"Well then I guess I'll invite her for dinner." Itachi said, locking eyes with the fellow Uchiha.

"I'm fine!" Naruko blurted out. "I can go home!"

"No Miss. Uzamaki, I insist. Stay for dinner." Itachi demanded and with that Naruko just nodded and gave a pleading look to Sasuke who shook his head in dismay at his older brother.


	4. God He's Creeepy

**kind of a short chapter. but i hope you guys like it. I think this one really shows how Naruko is really confused with everything. If it sucks i had massive writers block so I apologize. love you guys (:**

When Naruko arrived at the Uchiha house with Sasuke and Itachi she did what she told herself on the way there not to do, gape at the size of the house. Gigantic wouldn't be the word to describe the enormity of this place. It was more than a mansion, it was a palace. There had to be at least 20 bedrooms in that house. There was a decorative fountain in front of the house made of white marble and the flowers around the house were beautiful.

Sasuke caught Naruko staring at the flowers and nudged her. She turned towards him and he whispered into her ear, "My mom and I planted those." She saw his eyes brighten at the mention of his mother and she smiled wishing she had known the love of a mom.

Itachi coughed and Naruko and Sasuke turned toward the roughly 6'3 man. Itachi led them to the house and through the door and chuckled as he saw Naruko's mouth open even more than the usual person that had entered the Uchiha house for the first time.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Itachi said in that same low voice.

"We'll be in my room." Sasuke said bluntly and led Naruko straight to his room.

"Your house is beautiful." Naruko said softly not wanting to sound weird.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and opened the door to his room.

It was quite frankly not what Naruko had expected. She was expecting lavish things and tricked out electronics but in his room was a rather large bed with black sheets; his walls were stark white with the Uchiha clan symbol painted on each wall and 3 red dressers with a matching nightstand beside his bed. She looked to the left and found a black desk with various papers strewn all over. She was grateful for the simplicity of his room so she didn't feel so poor.

"We can go to your house next time if mine makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Are you inviting yourself to my house?" Naruko asked teasing the raven.

"No. I'm just tired of you gaping at everything in my house." The raven responded.

Naruko squinted her eyes at the raven and shook off his insult but made a mental note not to stare at anything anymore in fear of being observed. She plopped on the bed with looked up at Sasuke's ceiling.

"What are you doing on my bed baka?" Sasuke asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing Sasuke? I'm laying on it." She said sarcastically.

She heard Sasuke grunt and then felt a plop beside her. They then found themselves looking up at Sasuke's ceiling together.

"You're not that bad you know." Sasuke whispered.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Naruko whispered back.

"We should probably do the packet now." Sasuke interjected in the peaceful silence the two were having.

"Yeah." Naruko said disappointed.

The two sat up and got their stuff out and began working vigorously on their packet as a team. Within two hours the pair was finished and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I better get home." Naruko said wanting to get away from Sasuke.

"You can stay for dinner if you want Naruko." Sasuke said wondering why she was so set on leaving so quickly.

"I'm fine, really." Naruko said forcefully.

"Oh, ok." Sasuke said a little surprised at the urgent tone in her voice.

The two walked out of Sasuke's room and towards the front door which literally took about 5 minutes. Before Naruko could get the door open she felt a presence behind her.

"Leaving so soon?" Itachi hissed.

"My dad said I have to be home." Naruko lied.

"Let me call him." Itachi shot back and before she could respond Itachi was already dialing Iruka's number. She overheard Itachi convince Iruka to let her stay for dinner and told him their address giving Iruka and exact time to pick her up. She heard the goodbye's and saw Itachi turn towards her and smile.

"So you're staying?" Sasuke asked.

"Unfortunately." Naruko said giving Itachi a long hateful stare. She heard Sasuke mutter something and turned her head back in his direction and saw him gesture for her to come upstairs.

He led her up a winding staircase and into a giant play room. Technology advanced wouldn't be accurate to say about this room. There were at least 12 flat screens all around the room. There was an Xbox 360, a ps3, and a Wii hooked up to every TV. There was a DDR to the side and some complicated looking arcade games strewn across the room. Naruko was officially in heaven. She ran to one of the larger flat screens and turned it on, rummaging through the Xbox games to find her one and only enjoyment. Modern Warfare 3. She found it and squealed frantically inserting the game inside the console. When it turned on she turned to Sasuke and raised an eyebrow causing the boy to sit beside her and grab a controller.

They found themselves being at ease with each other and didn't even hear Itachi scream up for them. That and they had a killer surround sound.

"Naruko your father is here, I'm sorry you weren't able to eat dinner with us." Itachi said as he shouted above the loud video game noise.

"Yeah, sorry. Bye Sasuke." Naruko said and she walked past the older Uchiha and down the stairs. She didn't even wait to hear Sasuke's goodbye she just left. She knew her place and she was actually surprised Sasuke let her play his video games. But she had enjoyed herself and that was all that mattered to her. She realized she probably seemed even weirder to the Uchiha being how she went from all happy and playing video games to some chick who didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Hey Naruko!" Iruka said with a nervous hint in his voice.

"What's wrong Dad?" She said knowing her father was probably just hung up on the fact that she had went to a boy's house.

"Oh nothing. Remember, you're my little girl." Iruka said with a small smile.

She knew it; she had hit the nail on the head. He was worried for her and that meant he loved her. She just smiled at him and the two sped off for home gossiping like little girls on how big the Uchiha mansion really was.


	5. Tempers Explode

**Hey guys this is an isanely short chapter but the next few will make up for it. Love you guys and thanks to those who have already subscribed to this particular fanfiction but id appreciate more comments to let me know how you guys like it. 3 It definitely will be continued though!**

When Naruko got home she wasn't even hungry she just walked upstairs and plopped on her bed. It was definitely clear to her that she liked Sasuke. But the thing was, he didn't like her. She sighed heavily and turned to her side grabbing her phone out of her front pocket. She unlocked it and saw 1 new message. She clicked on it being from someone she didn't know and read it.

_Hey ._

She debated on replying but did so anyways.

_Who's this?_

Within a matter of seconds she got the reply she was curios for.

_Sasuke but hey. Can you not tell anyone that you came over?_

Naruko's heart dropped. She knew the friendship she could've possibly had with her crush was indeed over.

_Of course. Goodnight Sasuke._

She replied and turned her phone off. She felt the cool wet tears slide down her cheek catching her whiskers and brushed them away. She felt the anger rise up in her and the tears began flowing at a steady pace. She got up off of her bed and opened her window. She jumped out of it and ran straight to the training grounds. She saw the wooden dummies and her anger elevated picturing Sasuke's face on one. She headed straight for it at full speed and destroyed it with 3 heavy blows.

She cried and hit things for 5 hours straight and then finally felt her body give up on its anger. She fell to her knees and didn't even have enough energy to care how bad it hurt. She looked up towards the sky and searched for the moon. There was no moon in the sky and there was no hope in her heart. She checked the time, 4:29 in the morning. She slowly rose to her feet and trudged home banging on the door for Iruka to let her in.

"Hello?" Iruka said answering the door in his pajamas rubbing his eyes to get a better look at who was at his door this early in the morning. "Naruko, oh my god. What happened to you?" He asked now realizing it was her.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want a shower and I want to go to bed." Naruko said softly. She knew if she held the conversation much longer she'd start crying again. Iruka would never know what it's like to be a monster, to be hated, to be shunned by everyone you've ever met. She thought she was stupid right then. She thought that maybe if she dressed better and got all prettied up people would like her more. It was fake. It was all just a show put on by everyone at Konoha. No one really actually liked her for who she was.

"Okay Koi, just come inside." Iruka stepped aside and let Naruko through the threshold.

She ran up the stairs, shedding her clothes as she got there and turned the shower on feeling the water until it was hot enough for her to jump in. It took about a minute but then she finally felt the shower get to her specific temperature and she stepped in savoring how the heat made her muscles relax. The water flowed down her body and her pores opened allowing the steam from the hot water to wash away all the dirt. She grabbed the shampoo and squirted some of it onto her hand and applying it to her hair. She scrubbed and then rinsed it out repeating the same process for her conditioner.

She grabbed the towel from the rack and shut the shower off stepping onto the rug and drying off. She grabbed another towel and wrapped her hair inside of it. She stepped out of her bathroom and into her bedroom exchanging her towels for her pajamas. She snuggled up in her blanket and slept, letting everything slip her mind.


	6. Lake Trip

**Seriously pulled this one out of my ass. lol. i hope you like it and its a bit different. kind of a filler chapter. but anyways. thanks for reading and ill be updating again soon :D love you guys**

When Sasuke woke up that Saturday morning with a smile on his face he knew it was going to be a great day. Itachi had promised to take him out for some brotherly bonding and he was hoping he could even get to see Naruko maybe once. Not that he liked her. He just wanted to say hi. He jumped out of bed and pretty much ran to the shower and immediately got in not caring that the water was freezing cold. He washed his body and hair faster than normal and grabbed a towel carelessly wiping his body of the little water droplets. He grabbed a white shirt and khaki shorts and haphazardly got dressed.

As Sasuke made his way downstairs he spotted his brother who was also dressed in about the same attire except Itachi had went for a red shirt instead of white. They greeted each other with a smile and left towards the lake.

**NS**

Naruko woke up knowing it was Saturday or in other words bonding with Iruka day a.k.a. watch Iruka fish at the lake for hours and tan. She didn't mind it today seeing tanning as the perfect opportunity to get a certain boy completely out of her mind. She put on her white bathing suit under her jean shorts and camisole and met Iruka at the door.

"Tanning again?" The brunette asked.

"Not touching fish today Dad." Naruko replied and the two laughed.

They left in a timely manner and arrived within 10 minutes. Naruko spread her towel out on the plush sand and took off her shorts and shirt and laid on her back soaking up as much of the sun's rays as she could.

**NS**

Sasuke arrived at the lake with Itachi and quickly found their fishing spot. He looked around and saw across the lake another fisherman. He waved politely knowing the man would see him and the man waved back. He was curious as to who would be fishing at the particular lake. There were only 2 lakes in Konoha; Lake Freed and Lake Joy. They were currently at Lake Freed which was the less popular one of the two and almost no one was ever here yet the fish were plentiful. He looked across the lake again and noticed a blonde girl lying out on a neon orange towel in what seemed to be a white bathing suit. His heart dropped. It couldn't be, could it? He denied himself of the obvious and cast out his line.

"What's wrong little brother?" Itachi asked noticing the miniature raven staring awfully hard at the two across the lake.

"Nothing." Sasuke responded quickly.

"Are you looking at the girl?" Itachi asked also noticing the blonde now.

"No." Sasuke shot back.

"Are you sure? She seems easy to the eyes." Itachi teased.

"I'm positive. Now fish and shut up." Sasuke said feeling his temper rise.

"Nope, I'm going to go say Hello to our fellow fishermen." Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha but couldn't let him go by himself having curiosity get the best of him. The two handsome brothers made their way to the other side of the Lake and his fears were confirmed.

"Hello Iruka." Itachi said with a smile.

Naruko sat up hearing her father's name being called and locked eyes with Sasuke.

Sasuke broke the stare and slowly trailed his eyes from Naruko's eyes to her chest to her stomach to her legs to her feet and back up again.

"Oh hey Sasuke." Naruko said uncomfortably.

Sasuke knew he couldn't talk just yet. He wanted to savor what was right in front of him at the moment.

"It's rude to stare Sasuke." Itachi blurted seeing the teen blush and automatically look down.

"What're you guys doing here?" Iruka asked not catching the fact that Sasuke was staring at his daughter's attributes.

"We come and fish here every so often." Itachi answered.

"So do me and Naruko here, except she likes to just lay on her lazy butt and tan." Iruka responded giggling.

Naruko nudged her dad and his giggle turned into a laugh.

"You're more the welcome to come to our spot, the fish seem to be biting more over there and leave Sasuke and Naruko here since they don't like to fish anyways." Itachi said knowing his brother would become extremely frustrated with him.

"Sounds good, behave Naruko." Iruka said and began making his way to the other side with Itachi.

Naruko pouted for a minute and laid back down not even wanting to begin a conversation with Sasuke.

**NS**

Sasuke awkwardly stood there for a minute just looking at Naruko and then slowly made his way to the bank of the lake. He cast out his line trying to figure out how to sneak a peek at Naruko and all her tan glory but decided against himself. He was to fish and that was it. He felt something tug on his line to he yanked it going through the normal routine of catching a fish and reeled in a 7 pound catfish. He grinned and waved it at his brother who was holding a 3 ft. long fish in his hands.

"Asshole." Sasuke muttered and he cast his line out again.

**NS**

Naruko sat up and looked at Sasuke fishing. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself. She looked down at her stomach and noticed she was getting extremely tan so she flipped over and laid on her stomach.

"Sasuke?" Naruko called.

"Yes?" Sasuke responded.

"Can you come untie my strings?" Naruko asked.

It fell silent and Naruko waited for a few more seconds and then turned towards Sasuke.

"Can you untie them or not?" Naruko hissed.

**NS**

Sasuke looked at Naruko horrified but nodded and she simply laid back down. He trudged over to her and bent down slowly pulling at the strings. He licked his lips admiring her flawless bronze skin and he two perfectly symmetrical back dimples just about her toned ass that seemed bigger in the skimpy white bottom. He finally managed to undo the bottom strings and made his way to the one around her neck. Her glowing blonde hair was in the way so he moved it aside feeling how silky and soft it was and finally found the strings. He gently pulled at them and the strings fell straight to the ground.

"Done." Sasuke managed to spit out and then shook his head clearing his thoughts and reminding himself it was Naruko.

**NS**

When the sun finally set Iruka and Itachi made their way back over to the other side of the lake rejoining the two teens. Sasuke and Itachi were clearly sunburnt while Iruka and Naruko had just gotten a darker tan.

"Enjoy your tan? I know my little Sasuke did." Itachi teased and Naruko heard Sasuke punch the older Uchiha in the stomach.

"What?" Iruka asked, clueless as usual.

"Kay, we're leaving, bye." Sasuke blurted.

"Not so fast little brother, Iruka here invited us for dinner. The least we can do is accept it." Itachi stated.

"What?" Naruko and Sasuke said in unison.

"Yeah I invited you guys over for some nice home cooked supper." Iruka said with a smile.

Sasuke turned to Naruko and said looking at the girls face for any kind of emotion but just seeing her eyes roll. She was not happy about him coming over and he could tell. He thought the two were beginning to be semi friends but her actions were making it seem different.

**NS**

Naruko panicked when Iruka said that Sasuke was coming over. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. Hell she even cringed when he untied her bathing suit. How could he be so nonchalant about sending such a rude text and then acting as if nothing ever happened? She rolled her eyes and fast walked to the car, slamming the door behind her.


	7. Awkward Dinners

**Sorry for not updating frequently D: i've been on a hectic schedule and stuff. but anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter and I will definitely be updating more. REMEMBER TO COMMENT and ya know. stuff.**

**3**

As Iruka's car pulled into their driveway Naruko quickly got out and unlocked her front door storming into her room. She slammed her face into her pillow and began to hear the small chit chat going on downstairs meaning that her unwanted guests had arrived as well. She flipped over to stare at her ceiling when there was a sudden knock at her door.

"Yes?" Naruko said softly.

"It's me Naruko, can I come in?" Sasuke asked not wanting to disturb her.

"What do you want?" Naruko's tone changed, it was clear she was angry.

"I just want to come in and talk. Your father sent me up here." Sasuke responded hoping his light tone would soothe her.

"Fine, it's unlocked." Naruko breathed and she heard the door open.

Sasuke stepped through the door and immediately made eye contact with her. Her face was relaxed and he could tell she was trying to hide that she was upset.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean 'What's wrong'?" Naruko replied dumbfounded that someone so smart could have no common sense whatsoever.

"You've been acting like you hate me and I have no clue as to why." Sasuke pleaded hoping the blonde would tell him what he did wrong.

"The text message you sent me. Does that ring a bell?" Naruko hissed.

"Are you talking about when I told you not to tell anyone that you came over?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko just nodded and sighed putting her hands on her stomach.

"I just said that because you're the first person that has ever been to my house." Sasuke replied.

Naruko sat there silently and felt bad. She had been too quick to judge and it came back and bit her in the ass. She felt Sasuke sit on the bed beside her and closed her eyes not wanting to make eye contact with him feeling too embarrassed by her actions.

**NS**

It was now or never Sasuke thought. He was sitting beside this beautiful blonde creature with her eyes closed and her body at peace. He knew this was the only time for him to kiss her without her seeing it coming. He gently leaned over making sure she wouldn't feel the bed move and pressed his lips softly on hers. He waited a minute and pressed his lips a little harder on hers and felt her kiss back. He let his tongue slip out of his mouth to explore hers and she let him. They kissed for what seemed like hours but in reality was a couple of minutes.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you two." Itachi blurted breaking up the two's kiss.

Naruko pushed the raven off and he landed with a loud thump on the ground.

"God dammit Itachi." Sasuke growled and rose to his feet extending his hand in Naruko's direction to help her off the bed. He felt her grab his hand and he gently tugged his arm back to his body pulling her close to him as she got off the bed.

"Like I said, I didn't mean to." Itachi giggled and vanished from the doorway.

"Well we better go downstairs and eat." Naruko whispered trying to make sense of all that happened.

Sasuke nodded and the two left the room with growling stomachs.

**NS**

In Naruko's eyes dinner was only slightly awkward. Itachi kept making sexual innuendos to her and Sasuke without Iruka catching on. Poor Iruka she thought, shaking her head at the man's innocence. She had tried not making eye contact with Sasuke but since the two were sitting directly across from each other she found it hard not to look up and just stare at his beauty. He really was beautiful; his silky white skin, his velvet black hair that always smelled like strawberries and his eyes. His eyes are what captivated her the most. They were bitch black just like his hair, but they held so many emotions in them. The pure depth of his eyes fascinated her. She could tell he had been in pain because his eyes showed it. When he finally caught her staring she couldn't help but blush. She smiled at the thought of Sasuke and began cleaning up the dishes, hearing her dad talking to the two boys in the living room.

She heard footsteps and turned to see Sasuke standing right in front of her. She looked up at him for she was only 5'4 compared to his 6'1 and peered into his eyes with a quizzical look. Before she could get out a question his lips were on her again and she felt the same bolt of electricity course through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She felt him explore her mouth with his tongue and she leaned further into him. She could tell it was quickly getting headed and she broke the kiss looking down at the ground immediately. His touch was gentle when he lifted her head back up to look up at his beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" The raven asked trying to search her face for answers.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just nervous that's all." She stammered.

"Well don't be." Sasuke said smiling into his words. The raven stepped closer to her and picked her up by her thighs sitting her on the table. He tilted her face back up to him and pressed his lips on hers again. Sasuke broke the kiss this time and began to leave a trail of kiss on her neck receiving a slight moan from her and she childishly pushed him away getting off the table and smiling like a complete idiot.

"Oh brother! It's time for us to go." Itachi was suddenly in the room looking at the two teens with a skeptical look across his face.

"Alright let me just say goodbye to Naruko." Sasuke said as he made his way over to her. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll text you, okay?"

Naruko just nodded trying to hide the huge grin that was slowly spreading across her face.

"Aw, how cute. Now lets go." Itachi said and waved to Naruko and Iruka.

Naruko's heart fluttered and a billion questions ran through her head. What was her relationship with Sasuke now? She quickly cleaned up the rest of dinner and kissed Iruka goodnight and ran up to her room checking her phone.

**NS**

The car ride home was almost unbearable. Itachi with his perverted mind can drive a person insane, especially when you live with him 24/7. Sasuke thought about his kisses with Naruko and he pressed his fingers lightly to his lips wondering what she thought about him. He knew he couldn't have been the only one who felt the electricity between them. He just hoped she liked him. He was growing so fond of her that he missed her the minute he left.

He quickly opened his phone and texted her a sweet Goodnight message knowing it was close to her bed time. He would call her tomorrow afternoon and take her out to lunch so they could really decide what they were. She replied a simple goodnight and then Itachi and him were home.

"Goodnight Itachi." Sasuke said as he made his way up to his bedroom. He heard his brother mutter something at him and figured it was some form of an insulting goodnight. He climbed into bed, shedding articles of clothes as he slid under the blankets. He smiled to himself thinking of his and Naruko's kiss and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
